1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixing container and a mixing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The pharmaceutical industry has a need for a low cost single-use mixing technology that operates over a large scale range of container volume, for example for containers from 3 liters volume to 3000 liters volume. The mixing technology should be capable to mix two or more liquids or at least one solid with at least one liquid. Because disposable containers are preferred in various applications the mixing container should be easy and inexpensive to manufacture and should perform a reliable mixing operation. Additionally, because the material to be mixed has high purity requirements, the mixing technology should be ultraclean, i.e. should not generate particulates or create a risk of leakage of fluid through seals.